deathreincarnatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Shattered
"Team Apex landed on Mount Ryuboausan, where Lievrstaus founded the legacy of the Thanatics. Decrypt his lost remnants to find out something that could shock the core of the world." is a Thanatics map released in Patch 5.3 of Patch X5. It is the 33rd Thanatics map and the 20th to feature Team Apex as they go on a mission to wipe the facility off the grid. The map is set on a lone island atop a waterfall-entrenched mountain, surrounded by a dangerous moat reaching out to an atlantic forest and red clouds. Apex crash lands after a faulty Paraium Coil comes online. The map features buildable and upgradeable defenses, a first in game, the Proxifier uber weapon, and a map exclusive (as of right now) uber called the Thanajax. The Proxifier fires Endgame-like auto turrets, and the Thanajax has two unique functions. If fired at a Thanatic, the enemy will crystallize and explode into ten crystals, and any enemy hit by the crystals undergoes the same process. However, the player can also be hit as well, and crystallize and explode and go down. It's second function is that when fired at a ground space, a gigantic glowing black Thanatic will fight for you, killing Thanatics but earning no points. New perks are added such as Hand of Fate and Crystal Clarity. Hand of Fate allows a "resurrection" like mode, where if a player has Death's Delight, they can opt to go to Hand of Fate mode instead where they become a sentient being that can attacks Thanatics on a timer. However, all perks are lost much like Death's Delight, but points are doubled in Hand of Fate mode. In addition, Hand of Fate can only be bought once per player. If on solo, it is only available once. The timer lasts 2 minutes. Crystal Clarity encloaks you in a white mist, causing you to heal faster and if you are the brink of death it stuns any Thanatics around you. However in higher rounds, the Thanatics are stunned for a less period of time. Initially it is five seconds, it can go as low as one second. Shattered also has a new boss, which is the Paraium Arch. If the Arch hits you enough times, you explode into ten crystals, causing your teammates to also be hit by them and suffer the same fate. The Arch can only be killed by Uber Machine weapons, and only spawns once a player has such weapon. It can die from normal ones but it takes five times the rounds. An Uber Weapon will one shot it. It appears in every Arch round as a boss, usually when three or so Archs remain. Achievements *Armed and Operational - Upgrade three of the five Paraium Coil to their maximum efficiency. *A Taste of Destiny - Get 200 kills as a giver of the "Hand of Fate". *Outcrap - Stun 25 Thanatics in one game with Crystal Clarity. *When It's Met - Find a way to become a Hand of Fate again. *Dirty Work Mishandled - Using the Proxifier, get 30 kills in Shattered. *Subjective - Have 10 followers in one game at Shattered. *There's Always A Second Use - Find out Lievrstaus' need for the "element".